


Making Headlines

by bloomingbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Choking Kink, Cocky Chris, Degradation, F/M, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky
Summary: Chris Evans may be Hollywood's golden boy, but he's never been anything other than annoying to you. After some headlines appear, you and Chris decide to have some fun.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You, Chris Evans/Reader, Chris Evans/You
Kudos: 31





	Making Headlines

“And what about Chris Evans? Will we be seeing you guys working together again soon?” The reporters question has you fighting the urge to roll your eyes at the mention of his name. 

You put on a fake smile, chuckling. “Uh, we’ll see.” You reply as professionally as you could, having to push aside all the hate you harboured for him. “Oh c’mon, no one can resist the Chris Evans charm!” The reporter pressed as you bit your tongue; literally. 

You fixed your posture to stand straighter, shoulders back making you stand taller. “Guess I’m just the first person to see through his charm.” You wink at the reporter who’s mouth falls open slightly as you walk away from the interview. 

Your agent and PR team would most likely rip you apart in the morning, probably coming up with damage control already. But you didn’t care, Chris Evans had everyone wrapped around his finger; everyone but you. 

You narrowed your eyes at him as you saw him walk down the same red carpet that you did, scoffing and rolling your eyes as you hope that you can keep interaction with him minimal as you wait for the night to end. 

image  
“What were you thinking! Do you see these headlines!” Your agent is baffled, angry, and impressed all at the same time as you sip on the gross hotel quality coffee you brewed before she barged through your door. 

“C’mon, they can’t be that bad.” You say as she gives you a knowing look before she’s tossing her unlocked phone to you. Your eyes scroll through the various headlines as you give her an apologetic smile. 

[Y/N] [Y/L/N] Badmouths Co-Star Chris Evans in Interview!

Chris Evans’ Served a Reality Check by Co-Star [Y/N] [Y/L/N]!

Bad Blood Brewing Between Chris Evans & [Y/N] [Y/L/N]? 

You took the phone back to her as you relax against the moderately comfortable chair. “They’re just grasping at straws, half those titles are bait anyways.” You try to reassure her as she types furiously at her second phone. 

She sighs, giving you a kind smile. “Just please promise me you’ll be on your best behaviour tonight. We arranged for you both to arrive in the same car, so be ready for eight.” She informs you as you let out an overdramatic groan. 

“You’re really killing me here.” You wallow, but you know that there’s no use fighting her; she always wins. “Hair and makeup will be here in an hour, so just focus on that.” She suggests and you nod your head absentmindedly. 

When the door shut you let out a breath, running your hands down your face. Chris was gorgeous, this was a fact. Not only that, but he had the body of Adonis. 

You had been incredibly stoked when you found out that you’d be working with Chris Evans, that he was the one that suggested and requested you play as his co-star. Everything was fine until one day it wasn’t; snarky comments, backhanded compliments, and jabs at you whenever he could. 

You shook your thoughts out of your head, decided it would be best to worry about the things you could control. 

Four Hours Later

“Can you zip me up?” You asked as you stumbled out of the bathroom having squeezed into your beautiful dress that fit like a glove. It was a gorgeous champagne colour, glistening under the lights. 

Your stylist zipped you up as you wiggled to adjust the straps. “How’s it fit?” He asked, chewing on his lip nervously as you gave him a huge smile. “It’s perfect, thank you!” You laughed as you embraced each other. 

“Careful with the makeup!” Your artist screamed as you pulled away only to have her attack you with a powder blush. “The makeup looks fantastic, as always.” You reminded her as you coughed from the loose powder. 

The rest of the process was fast and rushed as people fixed your dress and touched up your makeup as you tried to put your shoes on. You stood up, wobbling lightly as you were quickly ushered out of your room and down to the back of the hotel. 

Your agent appeared beside you. “You clean up nicely.” She joked making you laugh as you slipped your phone in the matching clutch as you stepped onto the elevator. 

“Chris is already in the car, it’s just the two of you so behave.” She reminded you as you rolled your eyes, smacking your lips to smooth out the gloss. “I’m not a child, I can control myself. It’s him you should be worried about.” You scoffed, folding your arms over your chest. 

The elevator dinged, stopping swiftly at the lobby floor before you were ushered out and into the back where a clean black car was waiting for you. You gave one last look to your agent, taking a deep breath before slipping into the car. 

Everything went silent, the sound of people and cars being blocked out by the car doors and blacked out windows as Chris’ pungent cologne filled the air. You locked eyes with him, gritting your teeth as he smirked at you. 

“Couldn’t get enough of me, had to create drama just to get near me?” Chris taunted as you rolled your eyes. “You wish, Evans.” You bite back harshly, and now, it’s his turn to roll his eyes. 

The car starts moving and you’re relieved to know the venue is just a short drive away. Chris shuffles closer to you, hand going to cover yours as you freeze in disbelief. “Just be careful, honey. I could destroy you.” He whispers in your ear, your breath hitching in your throat. 

He chuckles lowly, the sound making your stomach churn as you snap back to reality. You rip your hand away from him, planting your hands on his shoulder and pushing him back into his seat. 

“If I have to behave tonight, so do you.” You seethed, punctuating the end of your sentence with harsh pokes to his chest. His smirk never faltered, growing even as he saw the reaction you were giving him. 

You crossed your legs, bidding the ache between your thighs goodbye as you squeezed the tension away hoping Chris wouldn’t catch on. 

The car pulled up to the venue, doors unlocking as Chris leaned over your body to open your door. “Don’t fuck this up.” Chris teased as you kicked the door open, putting a fake smile on for the flashing cameras as you emerged from the car with Chris in tow. 

Every camera was aimed at you as Chris wrapped his arm around your waist to your shock. You kept your composure, but on the inside you were screaming at the top of your lungs. 

Chris tugged at you, angling you so you were pressed against his side, forced to steady yourself by placing your hand on his chest. “Whatever you’re playing at, it won’t work.” You said into his ear as he chuckled, dipping his head down to your level. 

He didn’t get his words out, your attention snapping as reporters bombarded you with questions. Chris’ arm never left your waist, the warmth of it being imprinted on your skin and you just wanted to pry it off you. 

You kept your cool, smiling, laughing, and answering questions as professionally as you could. You pinched Chris’ side subtly as he began talking about working with you; well under you. 

“What the fuck was that for?” He hissed as you were finally led away from the cameras and into the venue. “Stop making people think we’re fucking.” You said through grit teeth as he gripped your waist tightly. 

“If that’s what you want, who am I to say no.” Chris purrs as you scoff, detaching his hands from your hips. “I’m getting a drink.” You say, “and don’t follow me.” You point your finger at him as he bites at it. 

Your blood is boiling, emotions in turmoil as you snatch a glass of champagne and down the glass in one go. You find him across the room, chatting up someone he’ll no doubt forget the next day. 

You groan, grabbing another glass as you walk around the venue taking in the decorations and attention to detail. Your eyes can never fully detach from Chris, always finding him in your peripheral version as your stomach lurches at the familiar feeling; jealously. 

You feel like eating your own words, the bubble of excitement in your core growing further as your eyes lock with his. He drops his eye in a wink before you’re flipping him off across the room. 

He was an asshole, but an attractive asshole. Nonetheless, you hated his guts; yet you wanted nothing more than having him in yours. 

You abandoned your drink, escaping to the bathroom. Your heels clicked against the veneered wooden floors before you were ascending the grand staircase searching for some semblance of privacy. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Chris’ hand catches your wrist just as you make it up the stairs. You’re whipped around, pressed against his chest as your angry eyes meet his furious ones. 

You don’t answer him, fighting the urge to melt into his strong arms as you rip your wrist away. You hear Chris groan, but you don’t care, set on getting as far away from him as possible. 

“Quit running away.” Chris growls as he pushes you against the wall in one of the hallways. You narrow your eyes at him, huffing as you try to fight him off you before realizing it’s not use. 

“Quit following me, then.” You hiss back as Chris presses his body harder against yours. Your heart is beating rapidly against your chest, head swirling as he places his strong thigh between your legs. 

He smirked, cocking an eyebrow up at you. “Is someone jealous?” He hummed, finger tracing along your jaw as you refuse to let him win. “No.” You snap quickly before Chris has your chin between his fingers. 

“Well I don’t fuckin’ believe you.” He growls lowly before pressing his thigh against your core making you moan suddenly. You curse yourself, but the feeling of your slick pooling in your panties only favours Chris. 

His fingers travel down your sides until they’re back on your hips, hiking your dress up until your panties are revealed to him. He sucks in a breath, staring at the matching undergarment before he slips them to the side. 

“Did I make you this wet?” He cooes as you smirk, “’m not thinking about you.” You reply breathily only to gasp as he plunges his fingers into your tight channel. Your mind drifts to the possibility of getting caught, but it only spurs you on further. 

“‘M gonna fuck you until you can’t think anymore.” Chris promises as your hand squeezes him through his black dress slacks. “Shame, I imagined you to be bigger.” You taunt with a devilish smile. 

Chris slams his lips against yours harshly, biting at your bottom lip before attacking your mouth with his tongue. He removes his fingers from you, leaving you to whimper before he wraps the same hand around your throat. 

“You really need to learn how to shut up.” He’s seething, pupils dilated, lips red and angry from the kiss as he presses his straining erection against your hip. “Then fuck me already.” You whisper, gnashing your teeth together. 

His jaw clicks, tightening as he frees himself from his slacks. You moan softly when you feel him run his tip through your folds, buzzing from excitement. He doesn’t give you a warning when he pushes in. 

A choked moan leaves your lips, Chris’ hand flying to cover your mouth as he fucks you against the wall. His other hand is grabbing hand fulls of your ass, playing with the supple flesh as he caresses your walls. 

“Not so mouthy anymore, are you?” Chris grunts as your eyes shoot daggers at him. You take in his appearance; mused hair, flushed face, and remnants of your lip gloss smeared across his lips has you feeling proud. 

His hips stutter, feeling his cock twitch inside of you as he toys with your clit unexpectedly. “Yeah, that’s what I though. Cum on my cock.” He grunts and you can do nothing more than bore your nails into his shoulders as you come. 

Your body shudders, convulsing gently against him as he joins you orgasmic bliss; his head thrown back as a throaty groan escapes his lips. You’re both out of breath, Chris’ hand sliding off your mouth as he slips out of you. 

You grimace as he pulls your panties back over your fucked out core, cum starting to leak out already. You push him away, smoothing your dress out before you’re searching out a bathroom again. 

You spin on your heels, beckoning Chris with a single finger as he nearly trips over his own feet in order to catch up to you. “We’re not going back to the party, are we?” Chris asks, wrapping his arms around you. 

“Back to where I have to pretend to like you? God no.” You chuckle, eyes teasing Chris as he takes your hand in his; leading the way. He’s taking you through the corridors, much more versed in the architecture of the building until you’re escaping through the back. 

“Good, ‘cause I much prefer my hotel room where I can hear you screaming my name.” He says cheekily, hailing the first cab he sees before you’re both struggling to get inside without being seen. 

“In your dreams, Evans.” You reply once he closes the door, teasing edge to your tone as he steals another bruising kiss. The cab is quick to speed back to his hotel, the extra twenty Chris threw in incentive enough. 

Once you’re stumbling through the doors and into the elevator both you and Chris erupt into a fit of laughter. 

Your agent was sure to kill you this time around; imagine the headlines that’ll come out tomorrow.


End file.
